


Могила

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Harly_Packs



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Могила

Стив прибыл на кладбище одним из первых. 

Подготовкой к церемонии занимались трое в военный форме, однако в какой-то момент наступила непонятная заминка – все трое собрались вместе и начали оживленно переговариваться. Поколебавшись, Стив направился к ним.

Военные-распорядители столпились у края ямы, куда должны были опускать гроб, и теперь глядели вниз в явной растерянности.

– Все в порядке? – вежливо спросил Стив.

– Да, – немедленно ответил один, с майорскими нашивками – очевидно, он был среди них за главного.

– Нет, – одновременно с ним ответил другой, с погонами лейтенанта, но тут же исправился. – Да.

Третий машинально отозвался:

– Без комментариев. – Но, узнав Капитана Америку, неохотно добавил: – А, это вы... У нас тут определенно возникла проблема.

Стив тоже опустил глаза.

Края ямы обрамлял идеально ровный срез дерна. В памяти неожиданно всплыла картина: Дум-Дум показывает другим Коммандос, как правильно снять с земли дерн, так, чтобы после установления тайника или мины можно было так же аккуратно вернуть его на место...

С трудом вырвавшись из плена нахлынувших воспоминаний, Стив бросил взгляд вниз и удивленно моргнул.

– Это вызовет технические сложности, – сказал лейтенант. – А до начала церемонии погребения осталось всего полчаса. Где смотритель? Кто отвечает за работу землекопов?!

Из глубины кладбища к ним уже спешил человек в строгом черном костюме.

– Яма готова! – крикнул он еще издалека. – Механизм для гроба сейчас установят, а венки и стулья...

– Яма?! – жутким голосом спросил майор. – Так идите и посмотрите на эту... яму!

Смотритель почти подбежал и осторожно заглянул вниз, туда, где глубина уходила куда-то в бесконечность.

– Но что... ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал он. – Мои люди еще на рассвете сообщили, что все готово. Но почему она такая...

– Глубокая, – за него закончил лейтенант. – Мать ее так.

Все промолчали. Возразить было нечего – ровные стенки уходили куда-то в бесконечность, а дно терялось в непроглядной тьме.

Теперь над могилой стояло пятеро, и на всех лицах отображалось осознание Серьезной Проблемы.

– У меня в рабочей команде четыре человека, но даже они не справились бы за ночь, – снова заговорил смотритель, очевидно, поняв, что от него ждут каких-то действий. – Да-да, это нереально! – увлеченно продолжил он, но осекся. – Стоп, а зачем им вообще было копать ее ночью?

– Скажите лучше, чем можно было вырыть такую яму? – спросил лейтенант, как будто ответ на этот вопрос мог им хоть чем-то помочь.

– Мне кажется, – сдавленно сказал Стив, – это могла быть саперная лопатка.

– Саперная лопатка? – Смотритель вскинул голову и недоверчиво уставился на него. – Вы что, шутите? Кто будет рыть могилу саперной лопаткой? У нас для этого есть специальная техника. Знаете, – подумав, предложил он, – а у меня есть идея! – Троица военных с надеждой подняли головы, безошибочно учуяв тон человека, готового решить проблему. – Может, просто заменим механизм веревками? Тогда мы сможем регулировать глубину, только опускать придется вручную, по старинке...

Обсуждение наконец перешло в деловое русло. Майор уже крутил головой, подзывая людей.

– ...Нужны будут дополнительные веревки и человек восемь...

Сообразив, что дальше здесь вполне справятся и без него, Стив медленно отступил и с силой зажмурился. Его терзало мучительное и непреодолимое желание оглянуться и бежать обшаривать окрестности. Мысль о том, что Баки значительно ближе, чем Стив мог надеяться, заставлял его задыхаться от радости и почти рыдать от облегчения. Эта мысль, а еще осознание, что к Баки возвращается память – в этом уже можно было не сомневаться.

Сержанту Барнсу никогда не нравилась Пегги Картер.


End file.
